


Gratuitous Smut: The Musical!!!

by Pseudopaws (Yuripaws)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Ficlet Collection, First Time, First Time Topping, Katsuki Yuuri's Stamina, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuripaws/pseuds/Pseudopaws
Summary: A collection of smut drabbles/ficlets/whatevers too short to be their own separate works.(Not actually a musical. Yet. The possibilities are endless.)





	1. Such Eros!

**Author's Note:**

> Boy SHIT do I love me some fucking (HA) smut!!!!!  
> I figured I ought to keep a collection because why not??
> 
> New tags will be added with each new chapter! I'll be adding them in the beginning notes of each chapter as well, for the sake of clarity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XMasturbation XMasturbation in Bathroom XVoice Kink XPining Katsuki Yuuri

Yuuri slams the door of the bathroom stall shut with shaking hands, fumbling at the lock. He rests his forehead against it, trembling and panting.

_Eros._

He’d been so fluid, so seductive, so alluring on the ice. Yuuri’s heart had stopped for what seemed like eternity when he’d suddenly looked at him, and the way his lips had curved into a smirk had sent hot and cold shivers up and down his spine. Hands running across his body, his legs so long, so graceful, so sinuous and so...

_Hot._

Yuuri takes a shuddering breath, closing his eyes. Yes, enough Eros to make a man pregnant. He nearly chokes on his laughter. What a stupid thing to think. But had he been wrong?

He can still feel the press of his thumb on his lips.

_"Can you show me what it is soon?”_

God, _yes._

Yuuri had rushed to the bathroom after that, excusing himself quickly as Yurio slid out onto the ice to begin his training first. Yuuri had been grateful for that, at least. He’d been growing hard, and as much as he had been trying to hold back, he’s safe now, hidden, and he lets it come. He lets the feeling run through him, and he can’t take it anymore.

His hand slips under the waistband of his pants, under his briefs, and he pulls out his cock, gasping softly as he runs his fingers over it. He lets out another shaking breath as he starts to stroke himself.

Viktor had looked so good out there on the ice, and Yuuri hadn’t been able to look away from his hips and the way they rolled so smoothly, his body so tight and so fit, twisting, curving, thrusting out and _god,_ Yuuri starts to pant as he strokes faster, and he groans now, still feeling Viktor’s fingers, his thumb, and Viktor’s face had been so _close,_ his breath ghosting across Yuuri’s lips, the lips that can still taste his skin, the warmth of it, and Yuuri had looked up into eyes like the sky, the lashes like a silver lining of the cloud Yuuri had been on, floating, falling, _drowning_ in those _eyes,_ and-

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri freezes, his breath caught in his throat, choking off the moan he had felt rising. 

“Yuuri?” Viktor calls again, sounding a bit more concerned. “Are you alright in there?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” Yuuri answers, praying that his voice isn’t wavering as much as he thinks it is. His hand hasn’t stopped, and he squeezes his cock harder, pumping up and down, because the sound of Viktor’s voice has his legs shaking.

“You’re next, Yuuri! Yurio’s got the basics down, but you’ll need to spend the rest of the day working on them.”

“I-I, um, okay, y-yeah, sure,” Yuuri stutters, stroking his cock faster, and he doesn’t even know how he’s still standing, because Viktor’s voice is lower now, deeper, and there’s _something_ in it that’s driving Yuuri fucking crazy. He can feel himself rising, and he’s trying to bite back his moans, trying to quiet his ragged breathing, terrified that Viktor might hear him.

There’s a small pause.

“Yuuri,” Viktor purrs, his voice thick and _dripping_ with something so sensual, something so... _Eros,_  and Yuuri chokes, feeling himself start to spurt.

“Don’t keep me waiting, piggy.”

Yuuri bites his lip hard, and he tastes blood and Viktor’s skin as he comes, cum dripping between his fingers and dripping down the door of the stall, and he prays to any god listening that the bathroom door had shut as Viktor left before he could hear his strangled and muffled cry.

He gasps, shaking, falling down hard on the toilet seat, and he groans. How the hell is he supposed to keep practicing Eros with Viktor _now?_

The look Viktor gives him all throughout practice for the rest of the day nearly has Yuuri rushing to the bathroom again.


	2. Building Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If things had gone differently...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another! Because this is what I do when I procrastinate!!  
> Also 90% of my fics are from Yuuri's POV??? Not counting my Knight AU where they switch back and forth.  
> So here's a RARE VIKTOR.
> 
> This ended up being a little longer than I thought, but whatevsssss.
> 
> TAGS:  
> First Time ×First Time Topping ×Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence ×Top Katsuki Yuuri ×Bottom Victor Nikiforov ×Katsuki Yuuri's Stamina × Anxious Katsuki Yuuri ×Chubby Katsuki Yuuri

Viktor cups Yuuri's chin, bringing him closer.

"Let's build some trust in our relationship."

Yuuri's staring at him, wide-eyed, his face reddening, and it's  _so_ cute.

Viktor leans in closer, and feels an immense sort of satisfaction when Yuuri doesn't pull away. He feels relief as well, because ever since the banquet, the silence on Yuuri's part had eaten away at Viktor's sanity, and he had often found himself unable to sleep, unable to tear his mind from that night.

_Does he not want me anymore?_

But he had seen him. He'd woken up from a nap to a barrage of texts, all linking to the video. And there he had been. Viktor had seen the dedication, the effort and passion in his skating, and he was skating to _his_ program, and Viktor knew that he needed to see him. Immediately.

And here he is. Again. Staring at him like a small animal caught in headlights, his eyes so wide. Such a beautiful shade of brown, Viktor thinks. He starts to move closer, then pauses to shoo Makkachin away. Daddy's busy.

"Yuuri," Viktor says softly, turning back to him, "you haven't answered my question."

He sees Yuuri struggling to remember how to use words. "I-I, um," he stutters, "um, which question?"

"The most important one," Viktor says brightly. "Is there a girl you like?"

The hand Viktor has his on top of starts trembling. He brings it to his lips, kissing it lightly, and Yuuri looks like he's about to faint.

"Well?"

"N-no, I mean, um, I don't," Yuuri's face is growing redder by the second. Viktor takes a moment to admire it before asking his next question.

"Have you ever kissed someone?"

Yuuri's mouth hangs open as he gapes at him. He snaps out of his daze only to shake his head slowly, speechless.

Viktor leans forward, his lips hovering less than an inch from Yuuri's. He hears a sharp intake of breath as he closes that gap, and Yuuri's lips are warm and soft, like the rest of him. He kisses him slowly, deepening it, and Yuuri doesn't seem to know what to do, but Viktor hears him moan softly.

He pulls away, licking his lips. Yuuri is absolutely stunned. Viktor wonders if his soul has left his body.

"Yuuri," he purrs, and sees Yuuri shiver, "are you a virgin?"

This gets a strong reaction out of him. He starts, jerking back and trembling.

"I-I, _what?_ What do you- I mean, I, um... _what?"_

"A virgin," Viktor repeats sweetly.

Yuuri stares at him for what feels like ages. Then he nods, very slowly. Viktor grins. He leans forward again, and when he kisses him, he swears he feels Yuuri's lips move against his own. Awkwardly. But Viktor mentally applauds his effort.

Viktor leans closer, gently pressing against him, and Yuuri falls back with a yelp. Viktor pushes him into the flooring, his lips moving to his neck, and Yuuri shudders hard, squirming underneath him. Viktor runs his hands down his chest, and when they reach his stomach, Viktor squeezes him softly. Yuuri had gained weight since the last time Viktor had seen him, but despite his earlier teasing, Viktor finds it adorable. He squeezes him again. So squishy!

"Little piggy," he says softly against his neck, and Yuuri shudders again, gasping as Viktor's hands stray lower, "you're so soft and squishy!"

Viktor's hand finds the front of Yuuri's pants, and when he feels how hard he is, he pants into his ear.

"Yuuri... I want you. Do you want me?"

Yuuri is silent, and Viktor starts to grow uneasy. He pulls back, then freezes. Yuuri is looking up at him, still wide-eyed. Is he scared? Why is he looking at him like that?

"I've been waiting for this, Yuuri," Viktor says softly. "Haven't you?" Viktor recalls a slender and fit body, a chest gleaming with sweat and champagne, a dance that he wished had never ended. And arms wrapped around him, hips grinding forward into his. _Be my coach._

But Yuuri looks confused, and Viktor balks. Does he not want him anymore? Impossible. Maybe he just can't believe this is actually happening. Viktor can't, either. But he has to be sure.

"Do you want me?" Viktor asks again, trying not to let the hurt reach his voice.

There's a pause, and then Yuuri slowly nods, his eyes not leaving his, and Viktor sees the lust in them. He's so relieved that he nearly faints on top of him.

He kisses him again, and this time Yuuri returns it, though he's still awkward and trembling. Viktor presses against him, and Yuuri gasps when he feels their cocks grind together. Viktor starts to tremble in anticipation. He pulls down Yuuri's pants slowly, watching his face for any sign that things are going wrong, but Yuuri stares right back, his face flushed, his chest heaving as he pants. His cock is free now, and Viktor's eyes snap to it, and he freezes, because Yuuri is so much bigger than he had thought. His cock is twitching, red and thick, and Viktor trembles harder. Oh, yes, he wants it inside of him. Very badly.

He squeezes his cock, stroking him slowly, then stops, because Yuuri throws his head back, jerking his hips and gasping loudly. No, Viktor doesn't want him to come. Not until after he's fucked him. So much for foreplay, he thinks sadly. But that's fine. Yuuri can learn over time. Viktor's a willing teacher.

Viktor pauses, then glances around the room. _Shit._ Everything is packed up into the many boxes stacked around them. But Viktor knows that he had packed it into one of the smaller boxes. Yes, he'd come prepared, hoping that something like this would happen. How lucky!

He pries a couple of them open, huffing impatiently, and Yuuri stares at him, stunned. Viktor makes a small sound of triumph as he finds it. He waves it at Yuuri, grinning.

"Your first lesson: this is important! Otherwise it'll hurt. And you'll fail your lesson if you don't use enough!"

Yuuri gapes at him, at the bottle of lube in his hand, and slowly nods. Viktor is thrilled. Such a good pupil! Yuuri continues to gape as Viktor slides his robe pants down, and Yuuri's eyes fix on his cock, and Viktor sees him start to breathe harder.

"Come here, Yuuri."

Yuuri starts, then moves forward, his eyes still glued to Viktor's cock. Viktor sees him lick his lips.

"Give me your hand."

Yuuri obeys, and Viktor squeezes lube thickly onto his fingers. Yuuri stares, amazed. When Viktor leans back, spreading his legs, Yuuri blushes deeply.

"Put them inside of me," Viktor purrs, and Yuuri looks like his soul has left his body again. But he comes closer, and presses a shaking hand down, lower and lower, and Viktor gasps softly as he feels a finger slip hesitantly into him. Yuuri slides in and out slowly.

"Mmm," Viktor bucks his hips as Yuuri slips in another finger, "you've done this before, haven't you? Maybe to yourself?"

Yuuri blushes bright red, but slides in and out faster, and Viktor groans. He leans forward now, grabbing up the bottle, and Yuuri gasps as Viktor drizzles it down onto his cock. He takes Yuuri's hand, wrapping both of theirs around his cock, stroking up and down slowly. Yuuri whimpers, trembling again, his hips moving. Viktor lets go and leans back, and when he spreads his legs again, he sees something dark flicker in Yuuri's eyes. Yuuri moves forward, gripping Viktor's thighs, and Viktor sighs, spreading wider.

"I want you inside of me, Yuuri."

Yuuri swallows hard, then presses forward, and Viktor lets out a low moan as he feels his cock enter him. _God,_ he's so _thick._ Viktor pants as he fills him, trembling hard. As much as he had teased Yuuri for being a virgin, it had been a while since he himself had done anything. Life had been too busy for him, and ever since the banquet, he hadn't wanted anyone but Yuuri. And Yuuri feels so _good_ inside of him. He hopes he doesn't come first. He vaguely remembers the stamina Yuuri had displayed during competitions, and he feels a thrill run through him.

Yuuri breathes hard as he moves, pulling back and thrusting, and they moan in unison.

"V-viktor," Yuuri gasps, thrusting again, and Viktor arcs his back, panting hard, and he shivers because his name sounds so good on Yuuri's lips. Yuuri thrusts again, faster, and as he picks up a steady pace, Viktor moans again, his hips bucking, pressing against him, and Yuuri thrusts harder. Viktor groans, wrapping his legs around him, bucking harder to meet Yuuri's thrusts.

" _Oh,_ " he moans, "Yuuri, that feels _so_ good. D-don't stop."

Yuuri's face is as red as Viktor has ever seen it, but he doesn't stop--in fact, he thrusts faster and harder, and his pace is so steady and unwavering that Viktor feels himself shaking hard, and when Yuuri drives into him deeper, Viktor has to bite his lip to stop the scream building in his throat, and he wraps his arms around Yuuri's shoulders now, his nails raking his skin. Yuuri gasps sharply, but his pace increases, and Viktor feels a heat shoot through him, and he moans loudly in surprise when Yuuri grabs his cock, stroking him clumsily. Viktor arcs his back further, his hips raising, legs spread wide, because he wants every last inch of Yuuri's cock. Yuuri thrusts faster, _somehow,_ and Viktor's eyes roll back, his body trembling uncontrollably. _God,_ how is Yuuri this _good?_

 _"Oh, Yuuri,"_ Viktor moans, "you're s-so fucking good, Yuuri! _Please,_ make me come!"

Yuuri whimpers loudly, trying to jerk off Viktor faster, and his fingers are still clumsy but Viktor melts, and he feels cum dribble down his cock, and he knows he can't hold back any longer. He grabs Yuuri by the hair, pulling him forward, and when their lips lock, Viktor cries out into his mouth as he comes. Yuuri moans, and Viktor feels hands gripping his waist now, so tight that Viktor can feel his skin bruising. Yuuri is moving so impossibly and unrelentingly fast, and Viktor is absolutely broken, his thighs trembling hard, panting and moaning and whimpering, and when he finally hears Yuuri gasp loudly, he groans as he feels himself filled, and when Yuuri pulls out, Viktor can feel the cum dripping down out of him.

Yuuri collapses on him, panting hard, and Viktor wraps his arms tighter around him.

"You pass your first lesson," Viktor says cheerfully, breathing hard.

"Is there a second lesson?" Yuuri asks, then bites his lip, looking like he can't believe he had said that.

Viktor beams at him, pinching his squishy cheeks. "Let's build a little more trust, first!"


End file.
